


Ophthalmoception

by Rigel99



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind of Hannibal Lecter applies understanding of his developing relationship with Will Graham through an exploration of his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophthalmoception

_Ophthalmoception._

_Or, in layman’s terms, the sense of sight._

What constitutes a sense remains, and will continue to remain a matter of debate for some time. There are challenges inherent in determining what exactly is a distinct sense, and where the boundary between responses to related stimuli rests. Personally, I have always believed the senses cannot be compartmentalised so easily. Of course, for the purposes of scientific discourse, it is necessary to do so, lest we remain trapped in the Dark Ages. For the application of the scientific method to be effectively applied, the constituent parts of any object under observation and scrutiny must be disassembled, analysed and defined in order to make sense of how the greater whole operates. At least, this is the application of orthodox scientific method.

I, however, operate outside the confines of orthodoxy. Which is just as well. When faced with the wholly unorthodox specimen that is Will Graham.

Rarely have I found myself so intrigued by another individual. 

Our first encounter left me more than intrigued in fact. He stirred in me a renewed sense of curiosity in the human condition, so unique an individual I suspected he might be.

“You don’t do eye contact, do you?”

His response immediately revealed the intensely empathic nature with which he was burdened. In that moment, I realised what a fascinating challenge Will Graham presented to the inquisitive mind. To my mind.

He had created an _almost_ impenetrable bubble of existence with which he shielded his senses, as much as he could so as not to be overwhelmed by the world he so silently and carefully traversed in solitude. Almost.

In the moment we laid eyes on each other, the gauntlet, so to speak, had been laid down.

Will Graham.

I found myself looking forward to further encounters with such a fascinating specimen.


End file.
